


Незавершенность

by Ayliten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, Кею все-таки не хватает Куроо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незавершенность

У Куроо есть дурацкая привычка — рисовать на запотевшем стекле. Кея это немного раздражает, он любит чистоту и не любит лишний раз наводить порядок, а от пальцев на зеркалах и стеклах потом остаются следы. 

Куроо эти следы особенно не тревожат, он вообще не отличается аккуратностью. За пару выходных, которые они обычно проводят в квартире Кея, он успевает превратить маленькую комнату, где все всегда лежит на своих местах, в какую-то берлогу — по-своему уютную, но жутко захламленную. Куроо будто бы метит территорию своими вещами. Куда ни посмотри, везде ощущается его присутствие: в футболке, небрежно брошенной на спинке дивана, раскрытом ноутбуке со скайпом, подмигивающим кучей новых сообщений, в огромной чашке, из которой чай, похоже, не исчезает вообще никогда, в каких-то распечатках с кучей схем, пометок и стрелок — кажется, это домашние контрольные работы, которые Куроо нужно сдавать на следующей неделе, — в разноцветных флешках, россыпью лежащих рядом с ноутбуком. На краю стола виднеются его телефон и наушники, на крючке в ванной висит его огромное рыжее полотенце, а на полочке лежат его бритва, зубная щетка и какая-то особенная паста. В мусорном ведре на кухне валяются баночки от морковного сока, в холодильнике батареей выстроились упаковки с несладким йогуртом, а морозилка вся забита банановым мороженым. Никакие из этих продуктов Кей не любит и не покупает — по крайней мере, для себя. 

На этом фоне рисунки на стекле — мелочь. Еще одно напоминание о том, во что Кей умудрился вляпаться на второй год своей студенческой жизни. 

Но самое страшное, что без этого бардака и без этих рисунков, которые он каждый раз, вздохнув, стирает полотенцем, Кею уже непривычно. Когда Куроо уезжает на практику, и целых три недели ничего не нарушает строгий порядок, Кей чувствует себя неуютно. Собственная квартира — ну ладно, не собственная, а съемная, но уже к середине первого курса успевшая стать вторым домом — выглядит незнакомой и чужой. Чересчур пустой, чересчур вылизанной, чересчур тихой. 

В один из дней, когда Кей вылезает из ванны и задумчиво смотрит на полотно зеркала, затянутого белой дымкой, на ум приходит одно слово.

«Незавершенность». 

Он катает это слово на языке целый вечер, оно удивительно подходит и к квартире, и к нему самому. Кей чувствует себя именно так — незавершенным. Все в порядке, все на месте, руки-ноги целы, на учебе никаких проблем, за квартиру заплачено на несколько месяцев вперед, но чего-то все-таки не хватает. Или кого-то.

Или кого-то и чего-то одновременно.

Когда Куроо возвращается со своей Окинавы, где три недели ползал по лесам в поисках каких-то жуков для курсовой работы, и сразу из аэропорта приезжает к Кею, тот понимает, что, возможно, переоценил свою привязанность к бардаку. Во всяком случае, именно эта мысль приходит в голову, когда он спотыкается о распотрошенный пыльный рюкзак, стоящий прямо посреди комнаты, а затем чуть не наступает на банку с проклятыми жуками — хорошо хоть, дохлыми, Кей не чувствует никакого желания заводить дома террариум, а ведь с Куроо сталось бы притащить и живых. 

Но остальное переоценить сложно. Кей отчетливо понимает это, когда отрывает дверь ванной комнаты и проскальзывает внутрь. Куроо стоит в душевой кабинке, его силуэт смутно виднеется через узорчатое стекло, и чувство незавершенности, неполности, снова бьет Кея под дых. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не забраться внутрь прямо так, в штанах и футболке, чтобы закончить то, что они едва успели начать в прихожей, когда неловко обнялись и поцеловались — перед тем, как Куроо убежал мыться, признавшись, что мечтал о нормальном душе уже дней пять. 

Неловкий и неудобный секс в душе — еще одна из тех вещей, которые обожает Куроо и которых Кей не понимает.

Или не понимал. Или, может быть, не пытался понять.

— Кей? — даже за шумом воды в голосе Куроо слышится удивление. 

— Я. Подожди, не вылезай пока. Я сейчас.

— Кто тебя подменил, пока меня не было?

Кей пожимает плечами. Подходит к уже запотевшему зеркалу, несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывает его, прежде чем поднять руку.

Смайлик выходит отличным, а вот иероглифы кривоватыми, и Кей даже не уверен, что его каракули можно будет прочитать, стоит надписи хоть слегка поплыть. Хотя это и не так уж важно, все равно он собирается сказать то же самое вслух. 

Просто захотелось написать что-нибудь — может, и правда, есть в этом какое-то особенное удовольствие?

Никакого. Только неприятное ощущение влаги на пальцах и мытье зеркала в перспективе. 

Хотя, надо признать, слова «я тебя люблю» в написанном виде смотрятся довольно неплохо, несмотря даже на неровность почерка. В том, что ему удастся так же решительно произнести это вслух, Кей не так уверен.

Но, в любом случае, отступать он уже не собирается. Выпутавшись из одежды, он бросает ее прямо на пол, залезает под горячие струи, сам толкает Куроо к мокрой стене — и от одного прикосновения чувство незавершенности тает бесследно.


End file.
